Consumption
by Uchiha B
Summary: An unstable obsession with all things anime lands Higurashi Kagome in what could be her most dire situation yet... IY/Criminal Minds xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Pairings: ?/Kagome/?

* * *

><p><em>New York City, New York, USA<em>

Hazy. Clouded. Perhaps even murky.

When she finally came to her senses, as muddled as they were, she decided she felt like she was stuck within a deep fog that had no end, _'What... happened?' _She thought slowly, barely able to pull together and form the thought coherently.

It took a few moments for her disoriented mind to actually realise she could not move; not completely, that is. She commanded her arm to move upwards, though only found that her fingers barely even twitched in response.

_'What's... going on?' _Her daze didn't allow her to fall into a full panic (for which, she was glad) and she could only lie there, staring at the ceiling with dull and bewildered eyes and she wondered when she had been drugged and with what for it to feel this strong.

It had to be about five minutes later (or maybe even as long as an hour, there was just no way for her to tell with such a foggy mind) that she heard a noise that sounded much like a door was being opened and then footsteps were coming closer and closer.

It took another full minute to comprehend that a man was standing over and staring down at her in what appeared to be an eerie fascination.

"Are you up?" His voice was hoarse and awkward and he licked his lips in a nervous manner, "Err, awake, I mean?" He almost sounded like an eager little boy and he was speaking in English (which wasn't too surprising since she _was _in America).

Kagome narrowed her glazed blue eyes, trying to move again, though her body disobeyed her once more, "W-what..." She swallowed dryly, barely comprehensible to human ears as she tried to piece together a simple sentence, "Who are... you?" She finally managed to get out, her accent standing out quite prominently since she could not control it at the moment.

"It doesn't matter," The man said far too quickly, "It doesn't matter who I am. Everything is about _you_," His voice lowered too much, "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time now," He admitted, his eyes gazing down upon her hungrily and she vaguely noticed that she was more disturbed by his stare than the ones she had received from the most powerful demons she had encountered in the past, "You are the perfect one I have been waiting for."

And he stroked her numb arm like she was the most precious thing in the universe...

~00~

_Federal Bureau of Investigation - Quantico, Virginia, USA_

Many pairs of eyes looked towards the door as a stern-looking man walked in with a business-like stride while holding a file underneath his arm and Aaron Hotcher looked at his team with grim and serious eyes.

"We've just been assigned another case."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

?/Kagome/?

* * *

><p><em>Federal Bureau of Investigation – Quantico, Virginia, USA<em>

"The NYPD has called us in to help them with a case," Hotchner stated, setting down the files on the table, "It's been ongoing for the last year, it seems."

"NYPD? They must be getting pretty desperate if they decided to call us in," Morgan stated, raising a dark brow, knowing just how protective the NYPD felt about their jurisdiction and how they felt about outside help, "So, what's going on?" He asked, getting a little more serious.

Hotchner nodded, "This specific case is that of a missing person. A woman named Kagome Higurashi." He pronounced the name carefully, though it felt rather foreign on his tongue and a picture of a pretty Japanese woman appeared on the screen.

"That is a Japanese name," Reid immediately said, leaning forward in interest, "Is she a tourist? Or a permanent citizen?" He asked.

"She and her little brother moved here to the United States around six months ago," Hotchner answered, "And she was reported missing this morning by her brother. For Kagome to be gone so long and not contact her brother is highly unusual behaviour for her."

"These cases..." Morgan flipped the copy of the files he was given, narrowing his eyes some, "I've heard of them," He admitted, "Through Garcia." Many eyes landed on him at the surprising information.

"Yes, for the last year, at least five Japanese women have been abducted in New York and their bodies were found a month after their abduction," Hotchner began with the details, knowing just how strange this case was going to get, "And during their abduction, videos of their sexual assaults have streamed on the internet."

"Can't they track him?" Emily asked, her brows furrowing more and more as she skimmed across the details of the case, "Or let me guess," She noticed Hotch's look, "He's an expert with computers."

"Not even TARU has been able to track this Unsub," Hotchner said, "However, that is not why we were called in." He said.

"You've got that right," Rossi murmured, just finish skimming through the files and glancing at the pictures, "This is not going to be an average case, is it?"

"This Unsub is obsessed with something called anime and cosplay," Hotchner nodded to Rossi, "He forces the women he abducts into costumes that represents specific characters."

"Anime?" Reid looked thoughtful, knowing that some of his colleagues would not know what it is, "Anime is Japanese animated cartoons," He said, "It has become quite popular here in the US recently."

"The NYPD has requested help to locate Kagome Higurashi and bring her back alive," Hotchner stated, as his team all stood up and prepared themselves for the case ahead, "We are to assume that she is alive right now and work this a missing person's case."

With that, the team headed to New York.


End file.
